Body Talk
by Kokoroitai
Summary: Song 8 in the iTunes Songfic Challenge. Body Talk - Dimitri Vegas & Like Mike. DesmondxShaun / Can be read as a sequel to Interrogation.


_Let me drink your heart drunk,  
_ _Let me dream your eyes shut,  
_ _Let me get your mind off,  
_ _Let me make your body talk._

* * *

"We can tell you have at least some idea of what happened Desmond, you're the only one that doesn't seem to be worried. If you know anything, please tell us"

"Of course, I'm worried, how could you think I'm not? I just don't think there's much that can be done." Desmond sighed in exasperation at the constant questions he was receiving from Lucy and Rebecca, he understood that they were worried about Shaun because he really wasn't acting like himself. He was barely eating one meal a day, he barely slept and when he did manage to drift off it would be nightmare fuelled and restless. He hadn't even made a sarcastic remark in weeks, no matter how hard Rebecca tried to set him up for one, but Shaun had sworn Desmond to secrecy, and Desmond wasn't about to break that trust. Not after what Shaun had already been through, he wished he could help, but knew there was nothing anyone could do but be there for him whilst he healed.

"Shaun's a tough cookie, he's been beaten for information before and he was back to his old self within three days. It's been two weeks now and he's said maybe five words in that time!" Rebecca said, desperate concern written all over her face.

"Look, I don't know anything, and even if I did, it wouldn't be my place to tell you" Lucy heaved a defeated sigh while Rebecca looked at Desmond suspiciously, nevertheless, the girls gave up their grilling session to retire to bed. They hugged Desmond and said goodnight to Shaun, receiving a grunt of acknowledgement in return. Desmond stood next to Shaun and put a hand on his shoulder, feeling the Englishman tense at the contact. "Maybe it's time you went to bed too, I know you haven't slept in days." He received no response, he was clearly getting agitated but carried on looking at the screen. "Shaun, look at me."

"Please Desmond, just don't. I know you only want to help but I need to deal with this on my own." Desmond huffed in frustration and pulled Shaun's chair around, forcing the Englishman to face him. Shaun did his best to avoid Desmond's gaze as he stared at the floor.

"Shaun. Look. At. Me." Desmond said, emphasising each word as he grabbed Shaun's chin, making him look upwards. Desmond didn't see the despair he was expecting to see in Shaun's deep brown eyes, they were glazed over from lack of sleep, but behind that was a stone-cold wall that wouldn't allow Desmond to look any deeper.

"Desmond, I'm fine" Shaun's voice was flat, jaded, as if he'd completely given up.

"No. No, you're not. We need you on top form Shaun, if you don't get past this you might slip up. Come with me, there's a quiet little bar up the road." There was fear in Shaun's eyes for a split second before the wall went back up.

"I don't want to, I'm safe here" Shaun mumbled, turning back to face his computer. Desmond growled and turned the chair again.

"That was not a request, Hastings. Shut that computer down."

* * *

"It's not your scene at all, but it's dark, nobody will recognise us and there's a quiet room at the back we can use." Shaun looked up at the building in front of them in disapproval, he could hear the repetitive thump of club music already and knew the place was going to be full of people.

"I'm not sure about this Desmond, maybe we should just go back."

"Don't be silly, you need to unwind. There won't be anyone in the back room, I promise" Shaun felt his chest tighten in panic, but followed Desmond in anyway, lord knows the man is as stubborn as a mule and he couldn't be bothered to argue.

The moment the door was opened and they entered the hallway, Shaun felt the bass punch him in the chest, it felt like his entire body was vibrating. There were a few drunk people straggling around outside the door to the bar and dance floor, a couple of which were practically having sex against the walls to the toneless thumping. Shaun paused when they reached the door, knowing the chaos that was just past it. Desmond just shook his head and grabbed Shaun's arm, dragging him through the door. Shaun blinked desperately to see what was in front of him but the coloured strobe lights and noise from the DJ booth made it so much worse, all his senses were completely frazzled and he was glad that Desmond had a good grip on his arm as he pushed his way through the throng of moving bodies.

They eventually came to a door that was almost hidden on the wall, Shaun wouldn't have noticed if Desmond hadn't pushed it open, looking around quickly before slipping in and closing the door behind them. The light was low in the room so it didn't take long for Shaun's eyes to adjust, the room looked quite luxurious, there were leather sofas lining the outside of the room with a large glass coffee table in the centre. The music was barely audible in this room, and Shaun raised his eyebrow in surprise, this was actually quite pleasant.

"This is technically the VIP room and it's technically not open tonight but the owner is a friend from the farm." Desmond said in a hushed tone and turned to wink at Shaun with a cheeky grin, Shaun rolled his eyes in retort. "What do you want to drink?" Shaun stayed silent, mulling over the question. He hadn't had a drop of alcohol in years, as he needed his wits about him at all times, he thought back to when he was a mere adolescent, he rather enjoyed a whiskey to unwind from a long day of conspiracy research.

"Malt Whiskey, double." Desmond nodded and left to go to the bar, leaving Shaun with his thoughts again. He sighed and placed his head in his hands, he didn't realise how exhausted he was until this moment. He couldn't face sleeping though, every time he closed his eyes all he could see was Vidic's sadistic grin as he wrenched agonising screams from Shaun's throat, he'd feel all the pain all over again and he just couldn't deal with it.

He jumped as he was ripped out of his reverie when Desmond opened the door again, allowing music to pour in for a couple of seconds before he kicked the door closed again. He planted himself in the seat next to Shaun, handing his drink to him. Shaun grabbed it and immediately threw the amber liquid down the hatch in one, Shaun closed his eyes and for the first time in what felt like forever, he felt his lips pull upwards into a smile as he felt the familiar burn make its way down his oesophagus. He opened his eyes again to see Desmond looking dumbfounded, as if Shaun had grown an extra head.

"Can I have another?" Shaun said flatly, choosing to ignore the look Desmond was giving him, he pulled a bill out of his pocket and handed it to Desmond. The American waved it off.

"My treat, for some reason I thought you were the kind of guy to take it slow." Desmond said with a suggestive smirk, Shaun just scoffed while Desmond threw the rest of his own drink back and made his way back to the bar.

After a couple of hours, Shaun could definitely feel his head swimming. He'd lost track of how much he'd had as he was enjoying the surprisingly pleasant small talk. His face was flushed pink and he had a drunken smile on his face as he finished his current drink. He knew he'd had a bit too much though as he had begun to check Desmond out, he hadn't realised before just how attractive Desmond was.

"We should probably start making our way back, it's getting late." Shaun slurred slightly, groaning at the effort it took to pull himself up from the sofa. Desmond stood up with him but put a hand on his shoulder to stop Shaun from leaving.

"Shaun…" Shaun looked at Desmond and his smile fell, the American had a serious look on his face and he could tell that Desmond now wanted to grill him.

"Please Desmond, I was having a good time" the Englishman pleaded.

"I know, but you're just going to wake up tomorrow feeling the same way, you need to talk about what happened." Shaun shot Desmond a cold look, one that Desmond could immediately tell he'd struck a nerve.

"By me, you mean you. What do you want me to say Desmond? How he tied me up and kept asking where you were? How he punched me every time I said I didn't know?" Desmond's face dropped and a look of agonising guilt filled his eyes, but he stayed silent as Shaun carried on his tirade. "How he used a goddamn whip on me? How he knocked me out, tied me to a bed and…" Shaun's vision filled with burning hot tears as the last sentence caught in his throat, he just couldn't say it. "Is that what you wanted to hear? Because I didn't want to fucking say it. It's not even that that's getting me down Desmond! It's the fact that I let myself get caught in the first place. It's the fact that _**you**_ were the one they were looking for and _**you**_ risked everything to save me. All our progress would've gone out the window if you got caught!" Desmond stood speechless, his mouth opening and closing as if he wanted to say something, but couldn't. Shaun heaved a heavy sigh, wiping his forearm across his eyes as he turned to carry on towards the base. "I wish you'd just left me."

Shaun yelped in more surprise than pain as he was roughly shoved against the wall by the door. Desmond looked furious, his eyes burning bright with rage and he was breathing heavily.

"Don't you fucking dare say that" Shaun felt anger spike in himself again and he shoved Desmond away.

"Why? At least I'd have died with some honour!" Shaun was silenced quickly and his head bounced off the brick behind him with the force of Desmond crushing his lips against his own. The next second felt like a lifetime for Shaun, he stood there like a deer in headlights, his thoughts were rushing through his head at a million miles per hour, but he couldn't process any of them. Desmond's lips were surprisingly soft and Shaun could not deny that it felt good. He hadn't even thought about being romantically involved with anyone in so long, his line of work didn't particularly allow for relationships, not ones that last anyway. He hadn't really had a relationship in his life, he'd briefly been interested in Rebecca after she'd rescued him but it didn't last long. Was this even a good idea? He didn't want to get that highly involved with anyone because they could die at any time, especially Desmond, Abstergo wanted him specifically and were determined to get their lab rat back, but selfishly, Shaun just wanted to let go.

He relaxed in Desmond's grip and returned the kiss, wrapping his arms around Desmond's body to pull him closer. Desmond grunted in approval and ground his hips against Shaun's causing the Englishman to gasp as he felt his member begin to twitch to life. Desmond then deepened the kiss, his tongue darting out to seek entry into Shaun's mouth, he gladly obliged, groaning in pleasure as their tongues tied and their hips gyrated. Desmond then suddenly pulled Shaun away from the wall and shoved him back into one of the sofas, quickly crawling atop him and gently nipping and sucking at Shaun's neck, still grinding down on him. Desmond then began to slowly unbutton his shirt, leaving wet kisses as he made his way down to Shaun's waistline. The Englishman let his head fall back, a long low groan escaping his lips as Desmond pressed a firm kiss to the skin just below his navel.

"Des- Desmond" Shaun gasped but was silenced as a finger was pressed to his lips. He looked down to see Desmond with that same suggestive smirk he was wearing earlier as he quickly undid Shaun's trousers with one hand. Shaun's eyes widened and he choked out and bucked his hips as he felt Desmond's cool fingers wrap around his length.

Desmond didn't take his eyes off Shaun's face for a second as he worked him. The Englishman was beautiful, his pale cheeks were flushed red with the mixture of alcohol and arousal, his eyes were squeezed shut in pleasure and his mouth hung agape to allow the delicious noises he was making to escape. His small but toned body was writhing beneath Desmond's own and it was driving the American crazy, but this was for Shaun, God knows when the last time Shaun let himself enjoy something was.

"G-God, Desmond I'm g-gonna-" Desmond immediately wrapped his lips around Shaun's erection and sucked, causing the Englishman to scream his name and arch his back as he released down his fellow assassin's throat. Desmond gulped the load down, licking his lips before sitting back and watching Shaun trying to recover from his dishevelled state.

Shaun was seeing stars, he couldn't think straight and his thighs were trembling from the intensity of the orgasm he'd just endured. He wanted to speak but he couldn't catch his breath to form the words, he couldn't believe Desmond had just done that. Desmond, the dashing ladies man, had just expertly gotten him off.

"That… Was amazing" Shaun eventually managed to say between pants, he opened his eyes to look at Desmond who had a cheeky grin on his face.

"I've been told." He said, his grin growing wider as he stood up and helped Shaun onto his feet, he wobbled a bit but found his balance quite quickly before tucking himself back in his underwear and did up his trousers.

"We should probably start heading back" Shaun said breathlessly.

"Yeah, give me a minute." It was then that Shaun noticed Desmond was still rock hard. He palmed the bulge, earning a gasp through gritted teeth from Desmond.

"I can help you with that" Desmond, smiled and pressed a gentle kiss to Shaun's lips.

"Maybe next time" he whispered. "As much as I'd love to see what you can do, we really need to get back. The last thing I want is to incur the wrath of the women". Shaun chuckled, then wrapped his arms around Desmond, pulling him into a tight embrace.

"Thankyou."

* * *

Song 8 in the iTunes Songfic Challenge: Body Talk ~ Dimitri Vegas & Like Mike ft. MOGUAI and Julian Perretta

Oh god, I don't know if I'm happy with this or not. I really struggle with beginnings and endings!

I hope you enjoyed despite that, thank you for reading!


End file.
